


breathe my love, get high

by flatsound



Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, they get stoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatsound/pseuds/flatsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you feel it?” Troye asks, “This strain is supposed to make you feel calm.”</p><p>-</p><p>Connor gets stoned for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe my love, get high

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first tronnor fic and the first fanfic i've written in two years, yikes.

Connor knew it was bound to happen eventually.

Everything that you were ever told in middle school was a lie. No one was ever going to peer pressure you into smoking weed, or doing any other drugs for that matter. The truth was that no one cared if you smoked or not.

Honestly, it was a miracle that he had managed to live in California for two years without ever getting high. Half the people that he knew had acquired medical marijuana cards the moment that they set foot in the state. The cards themselves were a joke; anyone could get one. All it took was one phone call.

Connor was a curious person. He had always wondered if he would be deep and philosophical or giggly and stupid. He had always been curious, but not curious enough to actually find out. Apart from the DARE program and the fact that his father was a doctor, he had spent his high school and his short lived college years swimming. Lungs were an important thing when it came to that and drug tests weren’t uncommon either. 

The only reason that Troye and Connor are even in the living room is because no one else is home and won’t be for a while. Otherwise, they would have been cooped up in Connor’s room, away from the rest of the world.

The living room, along with the rest of the house, was a mess. There had been a party here last night and no one had really bothered to clean up. This was becoming a usual occurrence.

A random Netflix movie is playing from Connor’s laptop but neither Troye nor Connor is paying much attention to it. Their attention was somewhere else. The two of them were enjoying doing nothing for once in their lives. It seemed like there was always something going on, but today, they were going to do absolutely nothing.

Until Troye asks, “Who’s bong is that?”

There was a blue, glass bong is standing up on the coffee table where Connor’s feet are propped on top of. 

Before Connor can even answer and say that the piece belonged to JC, Troye has already slipped out of his home in Connor’s arms and reached over for the bong.

“This movie’s boring,” Troye states. Connor doesn't have to be a psychic to predict what’s coming up next.

“But I’m not,” Connor replies.

“Debatable,” Troye jokes, “Have you ever smoked weed before?” 

Troye says it with the smallest smirk on his lips, one that probably no one but Connor could have even noticed.

If it was anyone but Troye who asked, Connor might have felt inclined to lie. But since it was him, Connor replies, “Nope.”

If Troye is surprised, he doesn't show it. 

“Well, would you like to?” Troye asks.

If it was anyone but Troye who asked, Connor would have said no. But since it was him, and Connor couldn’t deny that he was a little bit curious, like, there had to be a reason why people enjoyed smoking dried, crushed up leaves so much.

Connor barley has a chance to reply before Troye pulls out a clear sandwich bag out of seemingly nowhere. 

A moment later, Troye starts packing the bowl. Without ever even smoking, Connor still knew most of the terminology. It was hard not to when the only thing people ever seemed to talk about was weed. 

They easily find a lighter in the living room. Actually, they find three before they find a working one. It’s bright pink and Connor is pretty sure that it doesn’t belong to anyone that lives in this house.

“Watch me,” Troye tells him. That wouldn’t be a problem. 

“You realize that JC has but put his mouth on that before right? Do you know where else his mouth has been?”

Troye laughs but proceeds anyway. Connor watches but it’s hard to focus on anything but Troye’s long, delicate fingers.

Troye exhales the smoke without a cough. It was possible that he had more practice at this than Connor had assumed at first. When he’s done, he hands the bong over to Connor. He grins as Connor looks confused at the glass contraption in his hands. People said that stoners were stupid but this looked surprisingly hard to use. 

“Wait, what am I supposed to do?” Connor asks cluelessly. 

Troye laughs like Connor just told the funniest joke in the world. It the most beautiful sound that Connor has ever heard.

Troye takes the lighter that he had just handed to Connor back. “Here,” he says, “I’ll light it, just inhale.”

Troye had made it look so easy, that Connor is surprised that the moment that the smoke hits his throat, it burns. People did this for enjoyment? 

After a second, he can’t resist the urge to cough any longer. With a cough, he lets out the smoke that had sat in his mouth a lot more than he had inhaled. 

“I don’t think I did that right,” Connor states.

Connor isn’t sure if Troye can feel his high yet or not. He didn’t think he was quite yet.

This time Connor pays a little closer attention this time. Troye’s hands don’t seem as steady as they were the first time, but he still manages to pay better attention this time. He watches him light, inhale, and then slide out the bowl before inhaling, larger this time than before. 

He still doesn’t cough the way that Connor did, “Do you want to try again?”

“Okay,” Connor agrees as the bong is passed back to him. 

Once again, Troye lights it for him as he tried to inhale. He tries to contain the cough building up again. He inhales the smoke better than the time before, and manages to subside the cough when he exhales.

“Did it work?” Connor asks.

“You tell me,” Troye replies, “We’ll see if it kicks in in a minute.”

It does.

He hadn’t been sure what exactly to expect, but the moment that it hit, he knew what it was.

Connor and Troye had found their way back to their nest on the couch where they had been only a few minutes before, though it felt a lot longer than that.

Within a few minutes, Connor starts to understand the phenomenon. He felt relaxed in a way that he hadn’t felt in a long time. A type of relaxation he wasn’t even sure existed. The type that is associated with being a little kid with no responsibilities. 

He wasn’t sure if that was exactly a good thing, considering he was an adult with plenty of responsibilities. 

He could hardly bring himself to care about that though. The only thing he could care about at the moment was that he and Troye were together, in each other's arms. This wasn’t going to last forever, they didn’t have all the time in the world, not when they lived on different sides of the planet. But, at the moment that didn’t matter because right now, they were together.

“Do you feel it?” Troye asks, “This strain is supposed to make you feel calm.”

At the moment, Connor can’t be bothered to remember what a strain even is. 

 

“I think it’s working,” he replies to Troye and pulls him in closer. 

The two settle in the corner of the couch, cuddled together. The TV has been turned off and exchanged for some indie tunes that somehow sounds clearer than it had an hour ago.

Connor wanted this to last forever. Somewhere out there there was some cliche quote about how there was no such thing as cold, just an absence of heat. He couldn’t remember the quote for word and couldn’t be bothered to Google it, but that’s how Connor felt about Troye. There was no such thing as cold, just a lack of Troye.

A couple of lazy kisses are exchanged. First, Connor kisses the top of Troye’s head, fondly. It feels like such natural thing to do, that it’s impossible to imagine a time when Connor wouldn’t even think of that. Troye glazed eyes look bluer than normal. They look like the sky, or the fucking ocean.

Troye then kisses Connor back, first on the lips and then slides down and kisses him on the neck. The kisses are slow and lazy, but somehow still feel passionate. 

Before anything more can happen, the front door opens. If Connor wasn’t high, he might have been mad since he was supposed to have the house all to himself today. 

JC comes in through the front door. He greets them with a “hey,” and then blinks at them. 

JC then gives Connor a look he never expected to get from him. It reminded Connor of the look that his father would give him whenever he won a race. That’s exactly what JC looks like. He looks like a proud father.

“Did you guys use my bong?” He doesn't seem to be acting too out of character yet.

**Author's Note:**

> be my friend:
> 
> [tumblr](http://heaveinhiding.tumblr.com) & [twitter ](http://twitter.com/frozenforyou)


End file.
